inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Li Hao
(Midfielder) (Defender) |number = 9 (Rojiura Shounentai) (Soccer Zatsugidan) 4 (Zhao Jinyuns) |team = *'Rojiura Shounentai' (captain) *'Inakuni Raimon' (support) *'Inazuma Japan (Orion)' (support) *'Soccer Zatsugidan' *'Zhao Jinyuns' |seiyuu = Terasaki Yuka |va = Brian Beacock |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle |debut_anime = Episode 003 (Ares) |debut_manga = Chapter 003 (Ares)}} Li Hao (リ・ハオ, Ri Hao), also known as Mutekigahara Fujimaru ( ), is a character in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. He is later revealed to be a midfielder of Soccer Zatsugidan. He uses the alias Li Kobun ( , Ri Kobun) when he is helping Zhao with Inakuni Raimon and Inazuma Japan. Appearance Li Hao seems to be notably small. He has green hair that sticks far out of each side of his head. He also has rose red cheeks with big blue eyes and fair skin tone. He wears a short sleeved yellow polo t-shirt with extended blue sleeves. He also wears black shorts that stops right before his ankles most likely because of his small height. He wears laced blue and white sneakers. He sometimes wears a cap which notably makes his hair less messy, kind of like Hiyori's hair. Personality As Mutekigahara Fujimaru, he was shown to be sneaky and even supercilious toward Inazuma Japan. However, when he makes his farewell speech in front of them, he was polite and well mannered. Overall, Li Hao has a large competitive spirit and, like Inazuma Japan, shows ambition to be at the top. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Li Kobun first appeared in episode 3, where he was drawing graffiti on the wall that Iwato Takashi was trying to clean in order to train for a hissatsu. Hattori Hanta noticed him and Li made him a sign to stay quiet, before running away. Hattori immediately realized he was working for Zhao Jinyun. Before Raimon's match against Mikage Sennou, Hiyori was given the task to wash the school floor and Li showed his contribution again by splaying paint on the floor, to give him more work. After the match ended, they headed back to their club and saw that Zhao Jinyun got released from prison. Li introduced himself for the first time and explained that it was his fault that he got arrested, because when he sent to his boss a kinky photo, he accidentally sent along with it a virus that invaded the computer's data. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Mutekigahara was playing around with the ball when he saw Inamori Asuto, Haizaki Ryouhei, Hiura Kirina, Kiyama Tatsuya and Fudou Akio, he then shot the ball towards them which Hiura shot back. He wondered if they were members of Inazuma Japan and then challenged them but nobody was able to steal the ball from him. He then asked if this was the level of the Japan's team and introduced himself to the five players while giving them an evil smile. He decided to play a bit with the five players, using some rough plays as well to keep the ball and he later left after Zhao Jinyun came to get his players. When Inazuma Japan played against Red Bison, the five players Mutekigahara faced were able to dodge the rough plays the Red Bison players made because of playing against him. Mutekigahara was approached by Asuto, Hiura, Goujin Tetsunosuke, Fubuki Shirou and Kazemaru Ichirouta while he was fishing and they challenged him for another battle. Instead of using rough plays like he did the previous time, he used trick plays and none of Inazuma Japan's players were able to steal the ball from him in the end. When they were exhausted, he asked if they were statisfied now but Hiura asked who he was to which he responded that he was just a kid that loves soccer. Hiura then claimed that his name was fake and when Mutekigahara asked for proof, Hiura stated that his proof was the lake's name where he was fishing and the boat's. Mutekigahara said that he couldn't tell and told Hiura to get to the bottom of his identity and wondered if he was going to figure it out by the next time they meet while saying goodbye to them. Before the match against Soccer Zatsugidan, Zhao Jinyun revealed to Inazuma Japan team the true identity of Mutekigahara. It turned out that he was a forward of China's team and his real name was Li Hao. Coach Zhao asked him to be his supporter when he became Inakuni Raimon's coach and Li joined him in disguise of Li Kobun. Hiura confronted with Li stating that he recognize him as a Mutekigahara when he saw him accidentally putting on his mask. He decided not to tell anything because Li helped them and obviously he had a reason to hide his identity. When the team kept asking why they were trained by player from the opponent's team, Li explained that he was helping Zhao leveling the team up. He revealed that their real goal wasn't the winning of FFI tournament and decided to tell them about his past. Li met Zhao 6 years earlier at the street, when he was trying to steal his wallet. Zhao managed to catch him and when he found out that Li was hungry, he took him to the restaurant. Li revealed that he lived in an orphanage but he couldn't get along with people there and they got into a fight, that was why he decided to live in the streets. Zhao stated that it was much better to chase something, instead of doing bad things and then being chased. Li was wondering if Zhao wanted him to be a cop but Zhao explained that he would chase the ball. Later he met with other children living in the streets and explained them that in soccer they had to use their own strength to defeat all obstacles. Everything depends of their actions and they would have chance to leave behind life in dark alleyways. Zhao asked them to steal the ball from him but none of them was able to do it. Later he prepared meal for children and told that now they are his pupils and in the near future they could be a China's star. The only condition was listening to the Zhao's instructions and acknowledging them as indisputable. So they trained constantly until the day when Zhao decided to left the team, stating that they didn't need him anymore. Li was shocked and said that Zhao didn't teach them everything about soccer yet, but Zhao explained that he didn't intend to teach them about soccer, but how to live straight and honest. What more if they continued to walk the right path, they would find a reward waiting for them. The team decided to live honestly and learn more about soccer on they own, with or without Zhao's help. Later they participated in Chinese youth soccer tournament and played in finals as Rojiura Shounentai against Shanghai Hoshinekodan. They were shocked when noticed that Zhao was their coach. Despite that they didn't give up and Li warmed them up to fight. During the match they played properly and without fouls, just like they decided earlier to live honestly. At the end the teams tied with a score 2-2. Later Li was lying on the field with Shanghai Hoshinekodan's captain Zhou Xing, looking at the starry sky and talking about their play. When Li met Zhao, while he was leaving, he asked him why he didn't come to see them since Li was waiting all this time. But Zhao once again said that he didn't need him anymore. Li admitted that everything what Zhao told them was right, he lived honestly and made this far. But there was one thing that Zhao was wrong. As Li stated you don't see people because you need them, you see them because you miss them. He came to Zhao and hugged him crying. Goujin was wondering why Li used fake name to train them and Hiura stated that if they knew that he was from the opponent team, they wouldn't accept the training from him. Zhao explained that he wanted them to take seriously their training. Zhao confirmed that he intended with Li to destroy the Orion Foundation and release the football. In the flashback it was seen how Zhao explained Li that soccer was corrupted by soulless people and he was trying to protect it. Li decided to join him and stated that would follow Zhao wherever he go. When Li left the camp he met Yuchen, who greeted him and called him brother. On the day of the final match Inazuma Japan realized that their coach Zhao left the team and joined their opponent Soccer Zatsugidan. He stated that he was preparing for that for a long time and Li explained that they have done so far to lead the Chinese team to the victory, stating that he was investigating Japan's team from the closest point. What more they planned to knock down Inazuma Japan with all they got. Zhao stated that he didn't mind and he gave them a free hand in doing that. He also revealed that this match wasn't prepared by the Orion Foundation, so it was a serious game. Later the Chinese team took control on the field, they didn't let Japan to get the ball and quickly took 1 point after Li shot with Tenkuu Hayabusadan, because Endou's technique Fuujin Raijin Ghost wasn't enough powerful to block the attacks from above. Li clashed with Haizaki and easily stole the ball from him. Asuto warned his teammates, reminding them of their fight with Li earlier, as a Mutekigahara Fujimaru. After that Li scored the second goal for his team. When Saginuma Osamu and Nishikage Seiya entered the field to protect the Japan's goal together with Endou, Li kept shooting with his technique but every time he was blocked by Nosaka Yuuma. When the three goalkeepers united and synchronized their powers, they managed to create a new strong technique The Asura, which finally stopped Li Hao's shot. Chinese team couldn't believe what just has happened. When later Haizaki's and Hiroto's shot was blocked by Kung Fuche and his Ryuujin Tessen, Li told to Nosaka that all Japan's hissatsu have been accounted for, but he didn't notice Nosaka's smirk. Later Li initiated their tactic Shourinji Kousoku Juuhachijin thanks which they easily tricked Japan's team, making them have a feeling that there was 18 players on the field, they moved very fast and without problems steal the ball. After the first half of the match ended Li told to his captain that Chinese team would win this match and became the stars of China. When Goujin entered the field and Zhou Xing looked at him indulgently, Li warned him not to underestimate him because he was a strong player. Later they used again their misleading tactic against Goujin but Asuto was able to interfere them, using his Inabikari Dash and marking Chinese captain. Li smiled after Goujin scored the first goal for Japan with his new technique Fire Lemonade Rising like he was proud of him. Later the coach sent them new orders and Li stated that now they would show Japan the secret techniques of Chinese soccer, he was serious but later smiled friendly as usual. In the last minutes of the match Li initiated their new tactic Minna de Jiangshi thanks which they blocked Japan's players way. When Haizaki managed to break free and shot with his Perfect Penguin Li mocked him and his techniques related to penguins, which made him angry. China team kept pressure on Inazuma Japan, constantly attacking them and defending Chinese goal. Later they used another tactic Mouko Shuurai to break the Japan's defense and once again shot with Tenkuu Hayabusadan. The three goalkeepers blocked it one more time with The Asura. Li smiled thinking that soccer was fun indeed. In his flashback it was seen the orphanage in which he stayed with some later members of Rojiura Shounentai. Li overheard the conversation between the carers, they were talking about tough situation, considering reduce the nourishment. Li looked at sleeping Yuchen, stating that if they would leave, there would be enough food for her and the others. So they ran away and lived at the streets until they met Zhao and started to live properly. Later running along his teammates Li was thinking about their winning and facing the world. They used again Minna de Jiangshi and surrounded Japan's players. Nosaka told everyone to gather around Asuto and Li jumped to catch the ball. However he was outsmarted when Ichihoshi took the ball and later passed it to Fudou, who scored the second goal for Japan. At the end China used again Mouko Shuurai and Minna de Jiangshi but unexpectedly Inazuma Japan initiated their new technique The General thanks which they regain the ball, passing it further to Goujin and later to Haizaki, who scored the 3rd goal with his Shark The Deep. After all both teams clashed using their tactics and Li managed to stole the ball from Goujin. Later, being on the edge of his endurance, he initiated together with Zhou new technique Tenhou Chiretsu. The power of this technique was really strong. Endou, Saginuma and Nishikage needed help from three more players to stop it and after all they succeeded. After the match ended with Inazuma Japan winning, they thanked each other for proper game and promised to meet again, playing soccer in the future. When the whole team gathered after the match, Zhao comforted them after the losing, ensuring that they already gained support of their fans in China. The team decided to go for a dinner before they left, but Li told to his sister Yuchen, that he wasn't going to return to China. Li appeared again at the press conference after Inazuma Japan won the preliminaries. When Zhao showed up and uncovered his identify, being dressed as a Kudou Michiya, Li threw him some plates, with which he was doing tricks while standing on stilts. Later Li revealed that he felt awkward showing his face in front of the team, so he put on again his mask, which he was wearing as Li Kobun before. When Zhao told the team to back to their schools before the departure to Russia, Li was wondering why he did it. Zhao explained that he wanted to everyone had a chance to say goodbye with those that they were close to. While the players were visiting their schools and families, Li along with Zhao and Natasha went on a cruise. Li stated that it was really nice of him let the team spend their free time in that way. Zhao replied that they should do it because they could not return to Japan, which shocked Li and sounded really ominous. When Inazuma Japan left the airport, they met the Russian team with their captain Froy Girikanan, who welcomed warmly everyone. Li whispered to Zhao, that he was a Girikanan's son. When the team was visiting the Kazan city Zhao was talking to Li about mysterious person who didn't came to meet them. Li added that he couldn't get through to him as well. In the evening everyone had a supper at the local restaurant. To their surprise some members of Spanish team appeared there with their guide, who turned out to be Pampietta Scoglio’s sister, Melania. When Li noticed that they got some money from the staff, he figured out that it wasn’t coincident that both teams were in the same place at the same time. It was obvious that they took the bribe. Later at Kazan Soccer Center Zhao informed the team that two people would joined the team in order to help them and Li repeated again that they still couldn’t contact with one of them. In the face of these circumstances they introduced the team their new physical trainer Sekiya Tomoari. When the first half of the match with Spain ended, Li looked at Haizaki who fell on the field, losing his strength and breathing with difficulty. Li said that probably it wouldn’t be possible for him to take part in the second half. Haizaki disagreed and stood up, trying to prove that he was alright but he was still shaking. Hissatsu Anime * * * ''Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle'' * ** ** ''Inazuma Eleven AC: All Stars'' * ** Trivia *As Li Kobun, his name was a pun on the word Kobun ( ) which means "henchman, follower". *According to episode 15 of Orion, his favourite food is hot dandan noodles. **According to the same episode, he likes pigs, but he doesn't like cats. Navigation Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters Category:Captains Category:Rojiura Shounentai